Back before Sin
by Kuro Serpentina
Summary: The Oldest Equestrian Story Retold, with fear for the future noted


Back before sin

Equestria, a mythic land which advocated Harmony above all else. The day to day lives of those who dwell here are un-troubled and calm, where each looks out for another and change is greatly feared. Sadly there was a time when the opposite could be said. This tale you have set before your eyes sets light on the darkness that lies within this land. The story is not for all to know.

It is known that Equestria came into being over three millennia ago. The landscape back then would be unrecognisable to those from the present. Mountains. Mountains covered the land, splitting it into three distinguishable segments: The Land of Hoof; Ruled by the Earth Ponies- Hardworking and Honest, The Sky of Wings; Lorded by the Pegisi- Noble and Carefree, and The Stones of the Horn; Kept safe by the Unicorns- Proud and Wise.

Each of these lands where surrounded on all sides by the highest peaks imaginable. Not by Hoof, Wing, nor Spell can one pass. High atop the highest peaks, at the centre of dividing range, rests a fourth land; The Cloven Crown. Here, the ancient Alicorn ponies, called home. A race unmatchable in Wisdom and Skill. From astride their snow speckled perches they governed the lives of those in the realms bellow.

Unable to traverse the barriers around them, the ponies dwelled unaware of the others beyond the crags. Many a beast and beauty roamed the lands: from the fierce Hydras and Lupin to the Passive Nymphs and Tapers, they all lived side by side one another.

We of today would have called it time of Peace. They would not have, for without conflict or strife such a word would lack meaning. This Halcyon age lasted for five quite and happy centuries.

Until "He" came.

Earliest records hold he first appeared in an area now known as "Evergreen Forest". This lush, tranquil glade became twisted and dark from his presence. This demon, nay to call him such would be to sell the terror short, was "human" in form, from the depths of his heels to the peak of his ears he was wrapped in a cloak of darkness that put even the moonless of nights to shame. Eyes kept behind velvet wraps, a scarlet blur trailing behind his frame- a cold heat born from irises hidden from mortal eyes. Lank pitch hair entangling itself on its master, spilling from under a hat as stark as the rest of him.

He passed through The Stones of Horn, causing its knowledge lover occupants to learn of Greed; squabbling amongst themselves for the know-how another had that they didn't. Upon reaching the barricading divide he simply vanished, materialising seconds before on the other side. From his presence the Pegisi became arrogant and boastful; ties broke swiftly due to this new emotion. The land of Hoof was next to get a visitation. Sloth consumed them swiftly. For rest became more joyous than work, causing their nation of effort to crumble.

The Alicorns knew of these occurrences, but could do little. All envoys sent never returned. All they could do was watch and wait for this madness to subside. But it did not. The escalation of sin ran rampant. Then what they feared most, which they had wished would never come to pass did. He turned aggressive.

The mountains. The mountains which had shielded the lands from each other fell. In a single night, all barriers between peoples were shattered. For the first time Earth Pony met Pegisi, who both encountered Unicorn. The differences between each was more obvious then the similarities. As such they all learned a new word that day: War.

The Alicorns, aiming to quell the battles, swooped from their perches to the aid of those who screamed for aid. They never made it. For he was waiting for them. For the first time, the Alicorns learned the colour of their blood. Those who fled named their torturer, for he had not given one: Mr. Black was what they called him.

The bloodshed raged for years. Within this time Black took it upon himself to introduce the fodder to the evils now swelling in their hearts and minds. He created the Chimera. With souls of undiluted evil and bodies of stitched up hides he created them, one by one. At times he would be seem wandering the lands, snatching up any creature he took fancy to. With the "Cattle" he claimed he could continue his work. Disassembling them, extracting the piece he wanted and merging it with parts from others.

Each was given a name, so that the sin of their existence would be known. Falsehood, Gluttony and Death. Lust, Mistrust and War. Plague, Pride and Arrogance. Hate, Betrayal and Sloth. Black shaped his "Children" long, until their numbers exceeded a half-century. The last one to be born was dubbed "Discord"; his creation in particular enraged the Alicorn, for one of their number was used in its conception.

The Alicorns rallied together, banishing Black from their realm. At a cost. None who faced him survived. Only three foals survived: the fated twins who would one day restore order. The third was not so lucky. Captured and enslaved by Black, she was along with he.

Their master thrown from Equestria, the Chimera and Nightwalkers who served Black slunk into the shadows to hide. Only Discord stayed in view. Though since his defeat at the hands of twins is well known I shall not speak much of it. Only this. At the defeat of Discord, Luna, the younger of the two, tried too hard and penetrated its mind. There she witnessed her foes earliest memory. Black, looking down upon his newest child, eyes filled with a soul crushing power. She was never the same after that.

In the present these events, which transpired in a mere decade, have long been forgotten, which may be for the best. The only reminds of this time are easy to over look, but important to note. Firstly, the Night Grove. An area of Equestria suspended in an eternal night; home to the remnants of the Darkwalkers who followed Black long ago, ruled by a family of Vampiric decent. It seems the matriarch of late is named "Lyserg" and is noted to be an odd child. Second is the occasional appearance of a Chimera. It is found that the death of Chimera will remove their corresponding sin from the world, but the corresponding results are seem unsavoury. Lastly is Towergrove. A pony town, built around an ancient tower, at the top of which is the Sealed Gate where Black was banished from. Records show that upon Black's death it would vanish.

But it has not. It still hangs, hidden by clouds above the tower peak. And cracks are appearing in it.

And he knows...


End file.
